


Post-Date Shenanigans

by minamiren



Series: Children Aren't Easy [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, idk what else to tag this as, rail please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiren/pseuds/minamiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Date Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> A request from [my lovely rail](http://fangirlinginleatherboots.tumblr.com) for more of the dad au, so here's the first of many!

Watching Karkat take off his dress shirt after getting home and reveal the flowers on his back drives you to impulsively walk up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist, tugging him against your chest. "How did you enjoy tonight?" You ask softly.

He seems to consider your question for a few anxious moments before finally shrugging. "It wasn't bad," he concedes. "But I'm still pretty fucking pissed that you never let me pay for anything."

You kiss his neck. "Karkat, we live off of the same income. I might as well pay."

"And that bothers me! I shouldn't be going to college on my boyfriend's money. It doesn't matter if you actually pay me for watching Casey or not; you're still paying my college fees."

You frown. Originally, your wanted to go home, get your boyfriend to your shared room, make out a little and maybe get him off if he'd let you. Looks like you're in for a stressful conversation instead.

"Come on," you mumble to him and hug him to your bed, just because you might as well lay down for the conversation. He follows you, but just sits next to you instead of letting you hold him. It hurts a little. "Look, Karkat. I _trust_ you. I know you want a job or internship or something different than this, but if you do, Casey had to go back to daycare. And I just can't see the use in that when my income more than supports all of us, including your classes because of your scholarships. I want to be able to do this for you."

"I get what you're trying to tell me," he snaps at you, and he's obviously frustrated with himself but you frown at the tone. "But it doesn't fucking work that way in my mind. Boyfriends don't just pay off college tuitions for their boyfriend, babysitting or no!"

"What do I have to do to get you to let me?" You ask, trying (and hopefully succeeding) at keeping the irritableness out of your voice. You try a grin. "Seriously, do I have to propose or something?"

Karkat seems to choke on air for a minute--or at least stop breathing some--and you worry maybe you shouldn't have said something like that, even as a joke.

You forget sometimes that Karkat is younger than you, that he's in college but he hasn't yet graduated, that he might want different things out of this relationship to you. Fuck. You shouldn't have said it.

Fortunately, Karkat interrupts your thoughts before the careen so far off course there's no way of getting them back. "Maybe," he says, matching your fake-joking expression with one of his own (it's quite adorable).

He frowns again a moment later though, sighing and shaking his head. "Fuck. Sorry. I kind of managed to pull a rain cloud out of my ass and ruin how well the night was going." He looks so upset with himself.

"It's fine," you tell him quietly, twisting slightly to lean in and kiss his jaw. "We'll figure something out, okay? Not to mention I like the rain."

Karkat's face is now red and you are proud of this fact. "That was cheesy as fuck and I am ashamed that you could even consider saying it with a straight face."

"You love that stuff, though."

He wrinkles his nose at you, then just sighs. "Okay. Point. Fuck you for pulling it on me, though. I believe you. Figuring some things out just take time, I guess, and I'm an impatient asshole that would rather dig his own grave by exploring and probably getting in trouble instead of just fucking waiting a bit." He tilts his head to the side more as you start kissing along his jaw.

Hm. He seems receptive. Maybe you can get something out of this night after all.

Wow, that sounded pretty bad, didn't it?

"Are you okay with this?" You can't help asking quietly. You don't want to cut him off if he's not done talking (well you do, but you won't) or make him feel like he has to let you kiss him if he doesn't want to.

He rolls his eyes and reaches over to your shirt and starts unbuttoning it for you. "Yes. Especially if it means I haven't royally fucked up the mood of the night with my shitty attitude."

You grin. "Definitely not." You shrug the shirt off your shoulders as he finally gets the buttons all the way undone, and he meets you in a kiss before the fabric even touches the floor.

Oh, wow, he really _was_ looking forward to this. Or at least it really seems that way, considering how enthusiastically he kisses you back. How he lets you push him back to lay down on your bed and how he pulls you on top of him by your belt loops.

You're certainly not going to argue with any of this.

He gets a leg hooked around your waist and you're not going to argue with that either, especially when he uses it as leverage to arch up and grind against you. You break the kiss and muffle your noise into his shoulder.

"Okay, hold on," you mutter and Karkat freezes.

"Did I fuck up." He moves his leg back down to the bed.

He sounds almost resigned, it's sad. "No, you didn't," you assure him, kissing him lightly on the lips. You can feel him relax beneath you.

You forget that as worried as you get of being too much for him, Karkat's afraid of being just plain _wrong_. He's never done anything like this before with anyone else, just you, and he's scared of messing up. Not being good enough, maybe. Which isn't something that is going to happen--Karkat's perfect, and he hasn't done a damn thing wrong yet in this respect.

"Can I do something for you?" You ask after he's stopped internally freaking out and actually looked you in the eye.

He hesitates for a moment. "What is it?" He asks dubiously.

You probably deserve that. You're being pretty vague, not to mention last time you asked something similar you turned on a movie and basically denied him for an hour and a half till he unplugged the TV and made you pay attention to him again.

"I was going to suck you off?" You ask questioningly. You haven't done this many times for him, and you're suddenly doubting whether or not he'll let you.

However, Karkat bites his lip and nods almost immediately, and you suppose you shouldn't have doubted.

"Great!" You say brightly, and he rolls his eyes before yelping in surprise as you tug both his pants and boxers down his thighs at once. Hello, Karkat's dick, nice to meet you again.

Very nice.

Ha. Haha. You're not funny.

Karkats giving you this weird look, probably because you're laughing quietly to yourself, but you don't give him time to ask what the hell is up with you. Instead, you scoot back enough to lean down and kiss the head.  
Karkat gasps, and you feel fingers curl into your hair. That's nice. You like that.

You stroke him lightly with one hand before taking him into your mouth, sliding your lips down his length and listening to the gorgeous noise he just made. He doesn't like being loud, you don't think, but you love how he's that way. It lets you know that you're doing things right, that you're not messing up.

He doesn't actually last that long with your kissing and licking and sucking and stroking, but you don't say anything when you swallow, finally pull off of him.

Karkat's pulling you up and trying to kiss you, but you shake your head and resist his clumsy hands. "No, you're going to want me to brush my teeth or get a drink first," you protest.

"I don't fucking care," he whines, and you roll your eyes before giving in and kissing him.

Lightly. Just a peck. He glares at you when you snicker at his betrayed expression. "I hate you so much," he promises.

"I don't have to do that anymore if you don't like it."

"...I take it back, but you still suck in the completely metaphorical way. Go brush your teeth and let me kiss you."

You laugh and slip off the bed. "Okay. I'll be right back."

He's frowning at you, and you hesitate. Well, he's frowning at your pants. "I need to get you off still," he mutters.

You shake your head. "You really don't," you say.

He meets your eyes. "Yes I do."

Okay then. You're definitely not going to argue with that. "Okay." You hope he can't hear how your voice strains just a bit.

"Maybe I could try sucking you off?"

"I'm going to go brush my teeth now, okay?" You're blushing, you're pretty sure. He's never put his mouth on you like that before, and you are definitely overheating imagining it now.

He grins evilly at you and pushes himself up. "No, don't. I can brush mine with you after I'm done. Sit back down."

You sit back down.

Karkat makes sure you're not about to get up and ditch him (how could you, after _that_ offer), then tosses a pillow onto the ground. Holy shit, he's serious about this.

You swallow and your throat does that weird clicking thing as Karkat slides off the bed after the pillow, situates it under his knees and rests his chin on the bed between your legs. He's red, but looks determined as he studies you for a moment, then turns to your pants.

"Need help?" You ask, and your voice is a little strained but still mostly even. You're stupidly proud of yourself for this.

Karkat shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "I can unbutton a pair of pants, John," he tells you, and proceeds with unbuttoning said pants.

You do have to lift your hips enough for him to pull them off, and he goes for it just like you did, taking off both your dress pants and underwear at once. You're seriously hoping he's not trying to just get this over with. He doesn't have to do this. He really doesn't.

But fuck if it doesn't feel nice to have him take you in his hand, stroke you a few times. He's copying you some, you realize. Well, at least you know for sure that what you did felt nice.

He starts to lean in some. Pauses. Licks his lips and tries again.

Sits back.

"Karkat-" you start in a hushed voice, but he shakes his head emphatically.

"No, don't," he interrupts you. "I _want_ to."

And there's something in his voice that makes your cheeks flush, because that something proved him truthful. You don't know how, but it did. He _wants_ to do this. He really does.

"Okay," you manage. You cup his cheek in your palm, thumbing over his temple before running your fingers through the curls in his hair and taking your hand away to rest on the bed. You're so afraid of being too much for him.

Of course, this line of thought (along with most others) fly right out the window when Karkat's lips press against you, right under the head. Your breath hitches. He glances up at you through his eyelashes, grins smugly, and licks you showily from base to tip.

Wow, that moan you just let out was utterly indecent and Karkat looks positively delighted about this. You can't do much but grip the blankets on either side of you tight enough that your knuckles turn white while you watch him, and he looks so nervous but he's _eager_ too and you're positively melting.

He meets your eyes just in time to take you in his mouth, and you bite your lip hard at the sight of his lips stretching around you. "Karkat," you manage, voice strained. You see him roll his eyes, and he grabs your wrist, tugging it till you touch his head. Hesitantly, you wind your fingers into his hair, and he sucks lightly, working what he can't get into his mouth with his fingers.

Hoooooly shit that's nice. Your fingers tighten in his hair and you remind yourself to keep still and not move your hips or hold him in place; you can't overwhelm him. You'd never forgive yourself if you screwed this up.

It's really hard not to, though, what with how every few seconds Karkat will glance up at your face for reassurance. He's not perfect but he's FAR from bad and you may be developing a thing for watching him do this, right here and now. Oh man, that'll be awkward to explain later. You don't care.

You whisper quiet encouragements too him in a low voice, gritty and hitching any time he does something especially good. He seems to like it though, so you don't stop until you're doing nothing but repeating his name needily and you try to warn him and to tug him up with your grip on his hair. He won't let you. Instead, he does the opposite, taking even more into his mouth and you're afraid you're going to scare him but your hips jerk slightly despite yourself and your grip in his hair grows even tighter as you finish.

You come back to yourself to realize that wow, you really should back off a little bit there. You unwind your fingers to see a few strands of hair sticking to them and you feel a little like crap because that probably hurt.

Karkat's sitting on the pillow on the floor, off his knees. "I vote that we go brush our teeth now," he says. He doesn't seem to care that you accidentally hurt him.

"Are you okay?" You can't help asking.

He pushes himself to his feet, legs shaking a little. "Of course I am," he tells you, sounding like it's completely obvious and you're an idiot for not already knowing. "I just got to suck my boyfriend's dick and it apparently didn't go completely do hell. I am so fucking great right now."  
Jeez. You shake your head, and you hope you're not blushing (but you probably are). "Just grab some boxers and let's brush teeth. And then maybe make out a little afterwards?"

"Oh hell yes.”


End file.
